


Red Leather Leash

by FelineBlue



Series: S is for Spicy Stuff [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Choking, Collars, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Leashes, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Humiliation, i'm disgusting, or rather DDLB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineBlue/pseuds/FelineBlue
Summary: "Today would be a good day for Tsukishima.The blonde boy had stopped by the pet's store early this morning to pick up something that he had an eye out for ever since he had spotted it in the window about a week ago. He could still remember how the red leather had caught his eye and how Yamaguchi looked that day; however he always remembered how Yamaguchi looked everyday."





	Red Leather Leash

**Author's Note:**

> I'm disgusting trash and I haven't written them in so long, so forgive me.
> 
> But I WROTE THIS MESS.
> 
> Enjoy <3

Today would be a good day for Tsukishima. 

The blonde boy had stopped by the pet's store early this morning to pick up something that he had an eye out for ever since he had spotted it in the window about a week ago. He could still remember how the red leather had caught his eye and how Yamaguchi looked that day; however he always remembered how Yamaguchi looked everyday.

That boy had him so tightly wrapped around his finger that he could not tell you where he had lost himself and where Yamaguchi started.

Since starting out with their arrangement, the two of them had always been inseparable. Moreover, as the years had gone by, they had only grown closer and now the two of them shared a love for whatever this was called.

Tsukishima called it a lifestyle.

Yamaguchi called it something else.

On his way to school however, he could not stop himself from savouring the feel of the leather that was tucked away into his trouser’s pocket. It was stiff, but smooth and he knew that if he kept it against his thigh all day, it would warm up and be much more easier to use.

He just wished Yamaguchi would appreciate it as much as he had when he thought about how beautiful the red leather would look around his little boy's creamy pale skin.

What a dangerous thought that was.

 

School droned on, teachers spoke and taught lessons, all while students either listened or slept. Classes ended then began again. It was all boring and tremendously tedious as the last bell rang. Tsukishima made no hurry getting out from his seat as he watched his friend chat with the teacher before heading back to his seat.

He was always watching Yamaguchi, it seemed.

There was never a time now that he could recall when he wasn't.

Yamaguchi hurriedly threw in his books and pencil into his bag before zipping it up. The blonde boy took his time however and waited till the other approached him; he could usually feel the excited energy before actually having to look up to see who it was.

“You have everything?”

Tsukishima asked, flicking his golden eyes up to see the freckled boy smile shyly.

“Yes, but hurry up Tsuki! We have practice today and Suga promised to teach me a couple of things.”

Yamaguchi was practically vibrating as they left the classroom finally. If only they didn't have practice however, he would have that boy vibrating from something else.

 

The whole team undressed and suited up for practice except for Yamaguchi who was still recovering from a punishment that Tsukishima had dealt out a couple of days ago. The blonde boy had caned him for the second time and it had been such a rush but it left Yamaguchi covered in thick, purple bruises that marred his freckled bum and upper thighs. Bite marks were fading away from his shoulders and back but Tsukishima made it a point to cover him wherever he pleased in hickeys to lay claim to what was rightfully his.

He was never one to share his things.

Tsukishima shielded Yamaguchi as much as he could from his teammates but it did send a shiver down his spine as he saw a little peek of bruising when Yamaguchi had finally brought up the courage to change into his gym shirt.

Oh, did he ever want to just push the boy up against the wall, rip those gym shorts off and admire his work.

“Tsuki?”

Yamaguchi looked at him, his brows were raised and his mouth was a little slack as he regarded the blonde boy with a bit of confusion.

Tsukishima smiled tightly before turning back to his locker, rummaging around for the gift he had gotten.

“I have something for you, sweetheart. Something that'll make time go by faster for you.”

He titled his head towards the other boy, gauging his reaction and to see if his voice affected him in anyway. Yamaguchi was in the midst of throwing up his long, dark brown hair but stopped as his eyes slowly widened. 

“What did you get me, Kei?”

Tsukishima smirked, he could basically hear his little boy trying so hard not to drop into his head space and was he ever doing a good job.

Maybe he won't need to be spanked today.

“Just something for my baby boy. I think you'll like it because Daddy picked it out just for you.”

Tsukishima held out a long, rectangular box that was a stark white with gold little stars printed onto it. He was watching Yamaguchi's face light up and reach out but he stopped himself. Biting down on his lush, lower lip, he flicked his chocolate brown eyes up to meet Tsukishima's before politely asking.

“Can I open it now, Daddy?”

Tsukishima was so happy the team had cleared out before hand so his little boy was comfortable enough to address him as such. Tilting his head forward a bit, he smiled softly as Yamaguchi took the box from his hand before carefully lifting the top off.

“Do you like it, Tadashi?”

Tsukishima took a step forward, his arms sliding around the other boy's waist loosely as he waited for Yamaguchi's answer.

The freckled boy tucked the top of the gift box underneath the other so he could run a few fingers along the red leather dog collar that laid inside. Gold and white tissue made the leather look even more cherry red. The leash inside had a matching red leather handle but it was all made up of heavy duty chain link that ended in a spring hook. He could see the tops of Yamaguchi's cheeks flush a light pink and could hear his breathing change just a little; the slight hitch from he breathed in made Tsukishima's whole body light up with ideas.

“Hmm?”

Tsukishima pulled Yamamguchi forward, his hands having snaked down to hold onto his bum so he could have the boy pressed up against him firmly. He looked up and then away from the blonde before burying his head into the crook of Tsukishima's neck.

“I love it. I love it so much, Daddy.”

 

The house of course was quiet, his mom was still at work and his brother, Akiteru was still out doing whatever. Tsukishima always took advantage of this and had brought Yamaguchi immediately over when practice was finally through. It had been long as well, Daichi ran them to the ground and their coach wouldn't stop shouting at the two idiots who were just not following along.

But oh did it make the wait so much better.

Tsukishima sat at his desk, absently looking over the homework that needed to be done before the door to his bathroom swung open quietly. Yamaguchi, undressed and freshly showered, stepped out and went straight to Tsukishima's bed. The blonde boy watched with faked disinterest as his friend knelt on top of the covers and lay his hands onto his lap. Form where he sat, Tsukishima could see the thick thatches of bruising on his backside and see where the freckled boy had scrubbed just a little too hard. His pale skin was a little pink but he would have him blushing a dark wine red in no time.

“What do you want, Tadashi?”

He looked back at his work and feigned interest in it before Yamaguchi spoke in a hushed tone.

“I-I want Daddy to collar me...”

“I'm sorry? What did my little boy say?”

Tsukshima got up from his desk to stand in front of his bed, looking down at his friend’s bowed head to be pleasantly surprised that the boy had taken his time to french braid his long strands up and away from his face. That indeed earned him a reward for doing such a thing; the blonde boy really did enjoy watching his little boy's face whenever something felt really good to him.

“I want you to collar me... I want my daddy to own me.”

Tuskishima made a noise of in the back of his throat before reaching out to cup his friend's freckled cheek. The boy then closed his eyes and nuzzled into his palm, his mouth falling open already and his body seemed to relax even more. 

Oh, he could not wait to have his hands all over him.

“You were such a good little boy last time, taking that punishment so well for me. I think you do indeed need to be rewarded. You were such a good little whore taking everything I gave you.”

He heard his little boy whine and could already see what his praise was doing to him. Tsukshima could see Yamguchi's cock stir in excitement and twitch a little bit before he pulled his hand away.

“Tilt your head back and have your hands behind your back.”

Tsukishima felt himself fall into his more dominant role easily while he went back out of his room. The two of them both had left their backpacks by the front door and he knew Yamaguchi wasn't going to retrieve his little gift naked. 

He would have him do so one day however.

Tsuksihima really wanted to have his little boy spread wide and crying on his couch.

Having gotten the white box, he returned to find Yamaguchi still in the same position he had asked him to get into which sent a spark of excitement through him. Oh, his little boy was trying to get into his good books again. 

“You look so pretty like that, Tadashi. Maybe I should keep you like this and have a little taste, would my little boy like that?”

He tossed the box beside his friend's thigh and nudged his knee right up under Yamaguchi's soft dick, the bed sand further down which made his little boy whine.

“Mhm? I asked you a question, sweetheart.”

Tsukishima laid his hand flat to Yamaguchi's chest before flicking one of his nipples. The dark haired boy flinched only a little bit before gently rocking himself against his knee.

“I want to be a good boy for Daddy.”

He watched Yamaguchi's face and couldn't help but smile wickedly. What an exciting day this turned out to be, he hadn't seen Tadashi like this in a while. Not that he didn't like it when he was being defiant or affectionate, Tsukishima just really enjoyed having Yamaguchi be the true submissive that he could be.

It made everything he had planned for him seem so much more inviting.

“Oh? Then stop humping my leg like the little dog in heat you are. Behave Tadashi and I might let you cum first today.”

The whining stopped but it fell into little desperate whimpers. His hips however stopped but he could feel how excited his little boy was now which sent a flurry of heat straight to his lower stomach. The ball of lust that was building up threatened to take over but Tsukishima really wanted to take advantage of how obedient Yamaguchi was being today.

The blonde boy took his time taking out the leash and collar, he paid no mind to Yamaguchi as he did. The freckled boy still had his head titled back with his hands behind his back, his legs folded beneath him and his knees spread even wider so Tsukshima's would fit more comfortable between them. It was such a beautiful sight to look at and the leather collar would make him even more perfect.

“Daddy can't wait to have you, baby. You look so beautiful like that.”

He took the red collar by the ends and tugged hard on them, making the leather snap as he watched Yamaguchi's face light up with renewed energy. His lips parted, his tongue flicking out to wet his bottom lip before he looked up into the blonde boy's heated golden eyes.

“Mhmm, you'll be good for me yes?”

Yamaguchi nod his head, titling his head forward a bit so the stray hairs brushed against Tsukishima's button up he had yet to take off. Feeling satisfied with the other's answer, he slipped the collar underneath his chin and fastened the buckle; making sure to leave at least a fingers worth of space left.

“Head up.”

Tsukshima murmured as Yamaguchi did what he was told. The red leather that encased his pale neck did look beautiful and so much more. It had so much more promise of many other things to come for the two of them and it made his blood run hot. 

“Gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous, Tadashi.”

He leaned down to press a soft kiss to the boy's forehead before taking a step back to admire this gorgeous work of art. Tsukishima was tempted to just leave him here, display him like this for a good hour while he finished up his school work before playing with him but that wasn't fair at all.

But since when did he ever play fair?

“On your back, and spread your legs.”

Tsukishima crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Yamaguchi lean back and bring his legs out from under him. His face was flushed a dark pink and his chest was coloured the same, the freckles that dotted his cheeks almost were washed away from how deep of a hue his blush was. His erection flopped onto his stomach as he got into a comfortable position, his dark eyes trained on Tsukishima.

“Good boy.”

He murmured the praise softly before taking a few steps toward his bed. Fishing underneath his pillow, he pulled out the bottle of lube that was almost half finished and tossed it to Yamaguchi. His little boy look at him then at the bottle, then back to him again with a look of confusion. He could see his bottom lip tremble; oh, he was trying not to pout.

Tsukishima felt so proud.

“Open yourself up for me, baby. Daddy wants to watch you play with yourself.”

He knelt beside the dark haired boy and smoother his hand over his head before pressing his lips to his cheek. Yamaguchi huffed out a short breath before twisting the cap open and pouring a good amount over his fingers. The smell of artificial strawberries filled the room and made Tsukishima's mouth water; he really loved this flavour and was not thinking of eating the pour boy out instead as a reward.

But alas, he knew Yamaguchi wouldn't let him.

Not yet, anyway.

The blonde boy pressed kisses into his heated skin as he watched Yamaguchi's hand disappear between his legs. He made soft noises as he circled the puckered rim, Tsukishima knowing that he was going to be super tight at first but letting him do it himself was usually what they both preferred.

He bit into the side of his little boy's neck as he watched his finger disappear from his view, Yamaguchi's breath hitched up and a soft moan fell out from his parted lips. Tsukishima then flattened his tongue against the mark he had just made before nipping or kissing more of the skin around his shoulders. 

“Add another finger.”

He commanded softly, flicking his golden eyes up to watch Yamaguchi's face as he was overtaken by pleasure. His mouth was parted, little noises falling out as he fucked his fingers into himself. He had his eyes squeezed shut before a louder groan tumbled out from his mouth. Tsukishima surged up to swallow it down as he pressed their lips together harshly. His tongue running over his lips before slipping in and collecting the louder moans he was making.

He cradled the back of Yamaguchi's head with one hand, while the other snaked itself down his chest to leisurely wrap around his hard cock and stroke slowly. Yamaguchi was trembling at this point and making even more noise as Tsukishima squeezed the base of his dick before letting go to stroke his thumb across the leaking slit.

“Look at you, my little boy. Already ready to cum and I have barely touched you. What a little needy whore I have. Do you want to cum?”

The blonde whispered into his ear before pulling his earlobe into his mouth to tug. A whine escaped as his back arched, Tsukishima squeezed his shaft gently before tightening his hold.

“Y-yes please! Daddy, I wanna cum! Please, I wanna cum!”

Yamaguchi cried out as he turned his head to the side to press his lips against Tsukishima's again, but the blonde pulled away to lay a chaste kiss on his cheek.

“I don't think so, but Daddy will allow you to cum on his cock. Do you want it, Tadashi?”

The boy whined again but nodded his head furiously, tears leaking from the sides of his eyes as he began to pant against Tsukishima's chest. 

“I want it. I want Daddy to fuck me, please!”

“Mhmm, you sound so good begging like a naughty little harlot.”

Tsukishima's lips twitched upwards into a wolfish grin before nipping at his bottom lip, his eyes watching his boy's hazy expression before pulling away from him entirely.

“On your knees, baby boy and don't move.”

He did a quick search for the white box before finding it laying on the ground beside the bed face up. The chain link leash was still tucked half inside the tissues but it didn't matter to him. Picking it up, he titled his head and waited for Yamaguchi to get comfortable before snapping the chain.

Yamaguchi's whole body flinched but stilled, his erection hung heavy between his legs and bobbed at the sound. Desire flushed through his whole body as Tuskishima did it once more before stepping up behind him.

“Lift your neck.”

The freckled boy did what he was told and made fastening the spring hook easier before giving the O ring a soft tug. He heard his little boy swallow before feeling his backside press into his crouch. Heat flowered where Yamaguchi pressed himself against him before pulling away.

Smart move.

But not smart enough.

Tsukishima wrapped the chain around his hand, the red leather cuff already around his wrist, till the fist full of metal was close enough under Yamaguchi's chin. He pulled tight on it which sent Yamaguchi forward a little, his other hand coming down to smack his right, bruised cheek.

“None of that, you'll have me all to yourself in a minute if you behave.”

He smoothed his hand over his little boy's flank before unzipping himself from his trousers. Pulling himself out, he gave himself a few quick strokes before lining himself up with the already loosened hole in front of him.

Condoms be damned, Tsukishima hated not being able to feel as much as he could of his precious little boy.

Tuskishima slid himself inside slowly, enjoying the tight, hot walls that engulfed him as he listened to Yamaguchi let out a long, drawn out moan before fully sheathing himself in the heat. Giving his friend some time to adjust, he let one loop of the chain go before thrusting into him gently. Yamaguchi held still but pushed back, his breathing coming out in hurried breaths.

“More, Daddy, more. I want more, please.”

His voice was shrill and it spurred him forward, pulling himself back out further before plunging back in with a hard slap of skin. Yamaguchi was always so vocal and today it wasn't any less, his moans were so needy and the soft little anhs before released out of his mouth were downright sinful.

By god, he wished Yamaguchi would just let him film them just once.

Tsukishima started to thrust in faster, his eyes focused on how he looked fucking into him as he looked over the deep purple lines that still decorated Yamaguchi's freckled bum. He was grunting every now and then but nothing was bringing him to where he wanted to be. His desire was at a standstill, enjoying it nonetheless but he wanted to paint over the dark purple bars with white.

Then he remembered what he held in his hands.

“Wanna make Daddy cum, sweetheart?”

Tsukshima growled as he slammed hard into him, rewarding him with a loud groan as Yamaguchi scratched at his sheets.

“Yes! Yes, I want Daddy to cum!”

Oh, would it never get old to hear him beg with such a helpless tone. 

Smirking, he pulled his hand with the leash back and tugged hard. Yamaguchi made a chocked noise before bending his back backwards. His hands scrambling to keep himself up without being choked too hard but Tsukishima caught him by his middle and held him close to his chest.

He fucked up into him as fast as he could while winding the chain around his fist again before tugging. 

“Look what a good boy you're being, hmm? If you make Daddy cum first then I'll suck you off. Do you want that little boy? Do you want Daddy's cum inside you?”

Yamaguchi was becoming almost incoherent at this point but he managed to nod his head vigorously before clutching at Tsukishima's forearm that was wrapped around him. He thrusted into him as hard and as fast as he could as he listened to the noises his little boy was making. 

Tsukishima was so close and could feel the coil within grow tighter, heat spreading through out his whole body before being over taken by the fiery blinding light. He tugged on the leash again, hearing the hitch in Yamaguchi's breath excited him into his release as he finished inside him.

He continued to thrust up into him as he caught his breath, his chin resting on his little boy's shoulder as he mouthed the sweaty skin underneath the red leather encasing his neck.

“You did such a good job today, baby, What do you say about that reward now?”


End file.
